


A Place Where We Belong

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Challenge #16 “Don't Give Up” by Peter Gabriel and Kate Bush</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Where We Belong

**“A Place Where We Belong" Gen Merlin (Canon AU)**

Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #16 “Don't Give Up” by Peter Gabriel and Kate Bush

 

Category: Gen/Canon AU

Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Hunith, Leon, Gwen

Rating/Warnings:  K+ Mentions of character death

 

**A Place Where We Belong**

Merlin sat on the shore of the lake for a long time after Percival left for Camelot to give them news of the King’s death. He wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t feel he could go back to Camelot. He didn’t know how he would be greeted.

He got up and started to walk toward Ealdor. He just wanted to see his mother. He could decide what to do when he got there. It took him days to get there.

“Mother?” He called out as he reached her house.

“Merlin, what are you doing here?” Hunith asked as she came outside.

“Arthur is dead. I need to stay here for a while.” Merlin said with a catch in his voice.

Hunith gave her boy a hug. “You stay as long as you need. I could use the company.”

“Thank you.” Merlin sighed. He felt like crying then he remembered what Arthur always said ‘no man is worth your tears’. It didn’t matter because he knew they would meet again in another life. 

Merlin stayed for nearly a month before he looked up and saw Sir Leon riding into Ealdor.

“Leon, what brings you here?” Merlin asked.

“The Queen has asked me to bring you to her.” Sir Leon said.

“Why?” Merlin wasn’t sure what to think.

“Because she needs your council, Merlin, just as Arthur did.” The Knight smiled. “Besides Percival and I miss you.”

“Then I will come.” Merlin smiled.

As they came into the courtyard of Camelot, Merlin saw Gwen on the steps. He dismounted and bowed.  

Gwen rushed down and hugged him. “Welcome home, Merlin.”  

That was when Merlin realized that Camelot truly was his home.


End file.
